


Like The Stories

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: Soulmate (n.):  A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.It all seemed so fantastical, like fairies and dragons, nothing to actually believe.  The thought that, upon meeting the one person that completes you, your heart swells and feels full, in a way otherwise unattainable, is such an intangible concept.  Your life looks a little brighter, your shoulders hold themselves higher, and, most importantly, you can’t remember what life was like before them – old memories just fade away.Soulmates are just stories though.  Marinette doesn’t believe in them.AU Yeah August 2018 Day 1: Soulmate.





	Like The Stories

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Day 1 of AU Yeah August 2018

Soulmate (n.): A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

Marinette never really did believe in those stories parents told their children. It all seemed so fantastical, like fairies and dragons, nothing to actually believe. The thought that, upon meeting the one person that completes you, your heart swells and feels full, in a way otherwise unattainable, is such an intangible concept. Your life looks a little brighter, your shoulders hold themselves higher, and, most importantly, you can’t remember what life was like before them – old memories just fade away. Sure, she had her moments growing up where it was so easy to want to believe, especially when her parents retold their story again and again. But, in the end, there were too many broken hearts and too much unrequited love in the world for her to believe in fairytales. 

That’s why she chose to believe more practically. Love wasn’t something to fall into; it’s something to be worked at and nurtured. She chose to love Adrien because he was kind to her, even when she hadn’t been to him. He was kind, compassionate, patient, and poised. He was everything she would want in a love, everything she thought she needed. 

Alya thought she was silly, trying to love someone even when she couldn’t string full sentences together, but she encouraged her all the same. “If you really love him, then I’ll help him love you,” she said once. 

Marinette will admit, when the cutest bug of a kwami came into her life, it made her question if other fantastical things were real. Maybe some of the stories were true? Maybe Adrien could be her soulmate?

In the end, she never felt a swelling in her heart. Her stomach churned and her skin flushed around him, but never a feeling of completion like she was always told. So to her, this was proof alone that the stories were just that, stories. Things to be told to children to keep them entertained, like the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, or Santa Clause. She could be happy without the stories because it’s what she would work for. 

Sometimes she pitied Chat Noir. He was her friend, her confidant, her partner, but he was not her soulmate. He was convinced otherwise, even though he admitted once that he never felt the symptoms like in the stories either. He said he would be there until the day those symptoms came. 

She would, however, admit that he was her best friend. Even Alya couldn’t compare, because of the whole section of her life she had to hide away from her. Alya was always looking for her identity, and so Marinette always had to hide, to lie. With Chat Noir there was no lying, only understanding, and a silence when things couldn’t be said out loud. 

He made her laugh. He was brave and charming and she could trust him implicitly. He was her best friend. 

But he wasn’t her soulmate either. 

Soulmates didn’t exist.

Well, that is, Marinette thought. Thinks. Still thinks. If you ask, that is. 

But in the dead of night, lying next to her husband years later, she’ll remember that fateful afternoon. The one after the villains had left Paris and the kwamis were readying goodbyes. The afternoon full of shaky breaths, nervous laughs, and eyes squeezed tight. 

As the light faded and two boys became one, Marinette felt something. Her love and her best friend were one and the same, and as the pieces clicked into place and the fog lifted, she felt something. 

Soulmates are just stories though. Marinette doesn’t believe in them, if you ask. 

But only if you ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I know it was less AU ish than most fics about soulmates, but I wanted to try something a little different. Comments are very welcome!


End file.
